warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warhammer 40k fanon:Rules
Welcome to the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki! We hope that you enjoy your time creating fan content about Warhammer 40,000 universe on this site, act respectfully to other users and abide our (Warhammer 40k Fanon) and Wikia's rules and policies. You, as a contributor of this wiki, agree to follow these rules laid down on this site and agree to accept the consequences of breaking them, beginning from your first contribution. It is therefore strongly suggested that you take your time and read them through. If you ever need any help, please feel free to ask about it from one of our Administrators. 'We are not affiliated with Games Workshop' This web site, or its contents or userbase, is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited. All fan-made content that is created on this site about Warhammer 40,000 Universe is considered as "derivative works" and none other than Games Workshop can hold any rights over them. Should this site's Administrators ever receive solid proof that the staff at Games Workshop want us to remove anything, then we are legally obliged to do as such. 'Acceptable articles' All articles, when published, become under jurisdiction of multiple policies to ensure some level of quality on this site. In short, when you are ready to publish article, make sure that it is... *...written by you (see: Article Ownership Policy) *...does not contradict canon (see: Canon Policy) *...written with proper spelling and grammar (see: Article Quality Policy) *...free of stray HTML codes (see: HTML Policy) *...at least three paragraphs long (images and/or infoboxes do not count!) It should also be pointed out, that even if only articles written in English are allowed on Warhammer 40k fanon, there is no standardised English here. So you are free to write your articles in British-English, American-English, Australian-English, or any other type of dialect. As long as it stays understandable. 'Follow canon' All members of this site are required in all of their content, to ensure that no existing Games Workshop content is contradicted. For example, there are to be no lost legions or primarches, no real tale of the Blood Ravens and no Emperor returning to life. 'What is canon?' All Games Workshop publications, including, but not limited to: *3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th Edition Codex and Rulebooks. **Including expansions, Warzones, Codex Supplements, Dataslates and any other publication that has been directly published through Games Workshop Ltd. *Gaunt's Ghost novels (Including Titanicus and Double Eagle). *Inquisitor Eisenhorn and Ravenor trilogies. *The Horus Heresy novels. *The Dawn of War series. *All Games Workshop Worldwide Campaigns (Armageddon, Medusa, 13th Black Crusade etc.) *Specialist Games: **Inquisitor **Necromunda **Battlefleet Gothic *All Warhammer 40,000 RPG Fantasy Flight Games publications and expansions *White Dwarf articles. The 1st and 2nd editions codex and rulebooks are only semi-canon as are books and White Dwarf articles based on them. See Canon Policy for a more detailed description of what is and isn't acceptable. 'Strictly forbidden' For the sake of Warhammer 40,000 universe and this site, some things are strictly forbidden and are not allowed in any form. To break these set rules is deemed as Moderate Offense and will result in imminent punishment by administrators. 'Advertising' You are not allowed to advertise anything on this site. If you wish to advertise, for example, you product(s) or websites or anything on Wikia sites, please contact Wikia staff to get your advertisements on Wikia controlled advertise slots. Any and all attempts to spam this site full of links to redundant external sites is deemed as an offense and is treated as such. 'Alternative timelines' There shall not be any kind of Alternative or Extended Timelines on this site. Note that any events that happen in Warhammer 40,000 universe after the Plague Wars in early-M42 are seen as an attempt to create Extended Timeline and will result in removal of this particular article without further notice. 'Canon content' We are not Wikipedia, therefore articles should not be created upon canon content (for example to create an article about Ciaphas Cain). If you are interested about contributing canon content, there are two Wikis about Warhammer 40,000 universe, Warhammer 40k Wiki and Lexicanum. 'Crossovers' Crossovers, as described better on tvtropes, are not allowed. 'Homerules' Homerules (or house rules) are (in this context) fanmade rules to cover any area of Warhammer 40k, Aeronautica Imperialis, Battlefleet Gothic, Epic, Inquisitor or Necromunda tabletop miniatures games' or Black Crusade, Dark Heresy, Only War or Rogue Trader role playing games' rules, or any other game related to Warhammer 40,000 universe. These might be officially non-existant units' charasteristics and point costs et cetera, weapon models for RPGs and such. You are not allowed in any case ever to post homerules anywhere on this site but on your personal sandbox. It should also be made clear this includes Video Games. Fictional sequels are not allowed. 'Art styles unsuitable for 40k' It is agreed by Warhammer 40k fanon community, that some art styles do not fit in Warhammer 40,000 universe. The current list of prohibited styles is: *Ponies in any form (except in their pure natural mammalian form) *Sonic the Hedgehog style characters *Furries Any attempt to include such styles in any article, userpage, talkpage or even sandbox, with the sole exception of users' avatars, will be deemed as an offense towards this site's community and is judged as such. 'Pornography' This wiki is not a place for sexually explicit content. That means you are not allowed to upload or post any pornographic material on this site. Sexual references will be given some leeway due to each person having a different idea of how far such things can go before being explicit. But this is the only way a user can get off for breaking this rule. This "leeway" is defined by community consensus; present and future. Additionally, attempting to weasel your way out of these rules with subjective refutations doesn't make them magically less applicable. Some examples: *Claiming it's Slaanesh-related *Relating it back to the specific nuances of a faction or character in an attempt to justify sexual references beyond the reach of the rules *Saying Warhammer 40,000 is grimdark *Etc. You are certainly free to argue your reasons, but you must take into account that it is only a single opinion amongst what could be many others. 'We are not a gossip center' This one is pretty simple to understand. If you want to talk to someone, use their talk page. Redundant articles made simply for the purpose of socializing will be deleted, and repeated breaking of this rule will result in warnings and possible banning. If you desire to create something which can result in community input, then make a blog for that purpose or start a thread. Keep socialization off the mainspace. 'We are at least somewhat mature here' Due to the graphic nature of Warhammer content, it is advised that you read anything at your own risk. Should content be excessively violent or disturbing a warning may be required to be posted on the page, but you take full responsibility for the outcomes of reading site content. Additionally, due to standard global wikia rules, all users creating an account on this site are required to be at least 13 years of age src. Users under this age who make an account will be banned until they reach the required age, at which point they are free to return to the site. 'Intimidating behaviour/harassment' You are not allowed in any way to attack against other people or their contributions on this site. Any and all racial, sexist or ageist remarks towards other users or other people in real life are strictly forbidden. Internet behaviour is, in general, a bit more harsh though, so the line between an actual attack and plain trolling or provocing is hard to place. Site's admins will punish users for such inferior acts as they see fit and just, according to our Banning Policy. Due the nature of Warhammer 40,000 universe, you are allowed to make use of racist, sexist or ageist remarks in your fanfiction when writing, for example, from perspective of a certain character, race, et cetera. These must be strictly constrained to in-universe references and may not in any way refer to real people. Policies Policies are sort of rules that take a look into one specific area of interest on this site. Policies are treated in all regards as rules and to break any of them is to break this site's rules. Current policies include... 'No one is exempt from the rules' These rules are applied to all members of the community, regardless of their status, position, article standards or even time spent here. No favoritism will be shown amongst members, and breaking the rules will still result in warnings or bans. 'Have fun!' If you have made it here and have read all of the rules through, then you are on your way to being an outgoing, positive community member. Remember to have fun, now go make some outstanding articles! Category:Policy